This invention relates to a tension clamp for releasably joining first and second components, in which the clamp is anchored to the first component by a resiliently biased mounting element arranged in a recess in the first component and is hooked onto the second component.
Tension clamps are known having different configurations. Such tension clamps serve to releasably clamp two components together, for example to fasten an air filter cover to an air filter housing, so that maintenance of the air filter can be performed readily.
Published German Patent Application No. DE 35 36 157 describes a tension clamp which is made of wire material. The production of the individual wire elements involves considerable difficulty. Special apparatus are required for assembling the individual parts.
Another tension clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,805 in which the clamp is not a device made of wire, but a one-piece device made of flat material. It must, however, be capable of yielding resiliently to the tension forces. Furthermore, a film hinge is provided between the locking hook and the mounting element. Since this film hinge must transmit the forces to the mounting element, there is a danger that this film hinge will be destroyed within a short time.